rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Artzy Sky/The Drag Gauntlet: Trials and Tribulations of Gayest Kind
After Queen of the Wiki, which I have dubbed the prototype, I have created the more polished version and what will be my proper show. Drag Gauntlet: Trials and Tribulations of the Gayest Kind. This will have the competitors throw down their hip pads in order to win the legendary and prestige Gayest Crown Ever. In order to win this challenge, you must trek through the three challenges, this show presents. Challenges There are three types of challenges in The Drag Gauntlet, and they will play out in this order with each episode; Main Challenge, Elimination Challenge and Immunity Challenge. Main Challenge The Main Challenges are compulsory challenges that all competitors will compete in. Like normal Drag Race rules, there will be a top three and a bottom three. From the top three, a winner is chosen however, this where things change. Instead of the bottom two facing a showdown, all of the competitors in the bottom will face the elimination challenge while all competitors in the top will face the immunity challenge. Elimination Challenge Similar to the Divas' Challenge from the Dream Stage, the competitors in the bottom will have to face a massive challenge in order to save themselves from elimination. Immunity Challenge After the elimination challenge, the top three of the main challenge, including the main challenge winner will compete in a separate challenge of their own to win immunity, however this immunity works differently than in normal drag race. Rather than having immunity only work for the very next challenge, immunity is sort of like a tangible item, something the competitor holds until they choose to use it. If the competitor lands in the bottom and has immunity, they have the option to use it and escape the the elimination. However, if someone who has immunity lands in the top three again, they cannot compete in the immunity challenge again until they have used their immunity. If two or more competitors with immunity land in the top three, there will be no Immunity Challenge. Casting Casting for this will work differently than other user shows on this wiki. Rather than first come, first serve, I will send invitations to users on this wiki to come compete. Only the competitors I have chosen can sign up. All 15 invitations have been sent so now I will put down the rules for casting * You may compete as a real queen, a fake queen or a celebrity. * For Season 1, no queens or celebrities are banned. * If you're competing as a fake queen, you are not allowed to pull a Red X. * If you fail to submit within the deadline or quit without a valid reason, you will not be able to join any future seasons. Cast * Chechutielve as Latrice Royale. * FalcoLombardi as CupcakKe. * Nicholas424 as Sasha Velour. * KvngDragon as Aquaria. * Lethargic Yuki Co. as Alaska. * Khonarh as Valentina. * BenDeLaChrist2005 as Kim Chi. * RpdrFan001 as Pearl. * MisterRoninSushi as Katya. Category:Blog posts